Hollow
by ChantyHearts
Summary: It has been a couple years since Azura...a new evil shows its face along with a Meister with an interesting weapon. Come inside and see we welcome all visitors
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you for stopping by! **This is my first Soul Eater fanfiction and I hope it goes well! Its placed a few years after the Defeat of Azura and starts slow but I promise you will love it once you get to know it...

**Disclaimer!** I do NOT own Soul Eater or gain any money from this story what so ever although if I did I would be rich...

It pulsed through her hollow body. The warm feeling of something filling her making her movements stop as she stood waiting. He was the only one to have this effect on her out of the countless Meisters that had taken control of her body he by far was the one who made her feel whole she was normally empty but he filled it the void that over took her. He smiled as he looked down at her, his eyes soft and his smile matching his eyes but his hands were twisted holding the strings just enough to give her movement of her own his body relaxed as he withdrew pulling the strings from her body as she felt her skin becoming soft again. Her smile wide as she looked up at him her body becoming her owns again the fullness leaving her with want.

"What do you say? Partner?" It almost didn't sound as a question more like the answer to an unasked question shared deep inside their souls.

"Partners..."Her voice was weak but it always was when she was left without someone filling her. Her hand shaking his feeling the warmth of his skin.

It was the start of a long friendship almost 12 years ago.

"Kana! Please just relax this will only take a minute. "He was frustrated his voice strained as he helped her up keeping her close.

"I don't see why we have to go to this stupid school. We did just fine on our own." Kana huffed relaxing into his hands as he worked on her his nimble fingers working on her dress.

"Because Kana we need this and you know it. It's hard to hunt Keshains without the proper information and Lord Death promised us good jobs. "He stood back taking one last look at her and then smiled letting her get off the stand.

It was early much too early for Kana's liking but they had to go they were starting at the Academy that morning last thing they needed was to be late. Kana slipped on her short heels wishing she could be barefoot as it gave her better feeling of where she was going. Her partner smiled at her grabbing his shoulder bag off the counter as he moved over to Kana smiling her hand easily slipping into his as they made their way out of their shared apartment.

They didn't live far from the school making it their early as they moved up the stairs Kana looking around several emotions flowing through her at once. Curdie rubbing his thumb over the back of her hand calming her in the simplest of ways his wavelengths calming hers. Happy that they could move forward with their life instead of constantly wondering what to do.

Stein smiled at his class the older students looking at him intently as he prepared the lesson for that day. As he was setting down his paper work fully intended on giving a nice lesson on dissecting something there was a knock at the door. The students all turned to the door curious as to who would interrupt class.

Spirit smiled as he opened the door 2 people following behind him as he stepped in front of the class Curdie and Kana standing behind him.

"Hello students of the DWMA today I have two new students for you. They already partners so please no fighting." He was motioning to the younger student's ones without their partners yet. He turned back to Curdie and Kana. "Go ahead introduce yourselves."

Curdie smiled his body relaxed one of his hands in his pocket of his long pants a vest with a nice dress shirt rolled up to his elbows. His hair was a dark black covering one of his eyes as his visible blue eyes shone with happiness and caring. "Hello. I'm Curdie. "

Kana wore a tight fitting dress forming to her every curve it was elegant yet...something was off about it almost devilish in the way it hung from her hips only coming to mid-thigh on the young girl almost looking as if the bottom layer of her dress was torn giving it an odd but elegant look. Her hands brought up in front of her holding onto a necklace that the charm could not be seen hiding in her fingers as she looked around nervously yet sweet at the same time.

"Kana...I'm Kana." Her voice was sweet alluring, hypnotic almost she stayed close to Curdie when he moved she moved almost as if a dance that only they knew the steps too.

Stein smiled at his new students point up to the middle row next to students he knew he could trust there was something about these two that interested him making him want to know them. He already had plans settling deep in his brain but that was for later.

"Maka? Would you mind if these two sat with you and Soul?" Stein wasn't asking but he knew the girl wouldn't mind.

"Of course not professor." Her voice was sweet already making a spot for the two on her right as Soul was sitting on her left.

Kana moved with Curdie as he made his way up the stairs to his seat sitting in the new spot with Kana close to him not minding how she almost protectively hid herself against him. He reached his hand out to Maka and then to Soul smiling at them both. Soul and Maka smiled back obviously not disturbed by the two.

And from there class when on Stein brining up an interesting conversation in class about puppet masters. They were rare and no one had seen a proper master only a few were left and in very spread out state. Soon class was over and only a few students remained in the class room having no reason to rush out of class at that moment. Kana stretched not moving from her seat since Curdie had turned to their new classmates now that the opportunity to talk rose.

"I'm sorry I didn't get to properly meet the two of you. I'm Curdie and this is my partner Kana. Im assuming you two are partners as well?" His smile was warm.

"Heh, yeah. My name is Soul. I'm a Death Scythe. This is my Meister Maka." He was gloating he loved too considering he had only recently became a Death Scythe but was still in training. His white hair was parted with a black head band his bangs hanging in different angles as he had a wide shark grin wearing a black over coat with his white shirt and jeans lounging as he always did with his hands in his pockets.

"Oh a Death Scythe you must have been the one who defeated the Keshien Azura."Kanas ears perked up when she heard Death Scythe it was what people at the academy strived for so why was he still here...

Maka blushed as she rubbed the back of her head her blonde hair down from its normal pig tails wearing a skirt and white shirt with a tie not much different from her old attire that she used to wore in her younger days.

"Yeah. But we are still in training we have a long way to go before we are good enough for Lord Death." Maka was kind loving to have new friends. "Say we were going to head out to a gathering would you like to join us? You're new and im sure my friends would love to meet the two of you."

Curdie looked to Kana silently asking her. It was always up to her he never forced her into anything. Her quick nod was all he needed. He turned back to Maka giving her a warm smile.

"Sure we would love too."

Grabbing Kanas hand he followed Maka and Soul out of the school to the park/ forest it wasn't surrounded with trees but still private enough and lit from the sun having no way to creep at all. Curdie could see a few people a head only having to guess that they were the friends of Maka and Soul. As they neared they were greeted quite quickly by a tall boy with blue hair his body lean and muscular with white shorts and a black sleeveless shirt. He was incredibly loud when he rushed over.

"HEY! Maka, Soul! Where the he..."He stopped in his yell when he noticed Kana and Curdie tilting his head in confusion at why they were with Maka and Soul. "Who?" His question was simple and stupid Soul slapping his hand to his own head.

"If you had shown up to class Black Star then you would have known that they are new to the Academy." Soul made it sound as if he was talking to a 5 year old teasing Black Star.

Kana didn't like this boy his was too loud as he went on to argue with Soul completely ignoring them as they came up to the little picnic. Kanas hand tightly holding onto her Meisters vest Curdie sat not noticing that he had moved being lost in thought of the new people she was seeing she didn't notice when Curdie pulled her down onto his lap effectively snapping her out of her head and back to reality.

Sitting with them was Maka her hands rummaging in the bag of food. A blonde girl with a cowboy hat laying in the grass next to them giggling happily. A boy with three stripes in his black hair who was talking with her Meister and another girl leaning against the boy she was also wearing a cow girl hat as she talked with Maka then Kanas eyes found the last of the group a older girl with a long pony tail her smile warm and comforting as she smiled directly at Kana holding out her hand.

"Hello. I'm Tsubaki sorry we didn't meet in class earlier I was on a mission with Black Star. It's nice to meet you." Kana noticed how sweet her voice sounded making her feel a little warm as she reached out her hand to Tsubaki giving a small handshake with her.

"I'm Kana. I...well umm I don't know really what to say. We're new here to the Academy but no stranger to hunting. But Curdie thought it would be a good idea if we moved here to Death City. I didn't want to but I go where he goes such is the life of weapon." She didn't know why she was being so open with the older woman but there was just something about her that made her open up and seem trusting.

"Oh so you're the weapon? I'm also a weapon. I know what you mean by following Black Star is not the smartest but I would follow him blindly." She was talking just to Kana making sure Black Star didn't hear her.

Kana smiled laughing slightly at the words about this girls Meister catching the attention of her own. It had been a while since he had heard her laugh and he gave her a small hug not afraid to be affectionate with her in front of new people.

The rest of the evening went smoothly having met the rest of the group of Kidd, Liz, Patty and getting to know Tsubaki better. It was late when they left the small group of friends saying their good byes and meeting with them the next day at school. Kana smiled keeping step with her Meister happy to be heading home with him. They made it to their small apartment having only one bedroom with a small kitchen connected with a little living room.

Curdie yawned when he came into their home throwing off his vest as Kana shut the door heading to the kitchen to make herself a small cup of tea and coffee for her Meister. She returned a few minutes later handing her partner his coffee sitting on the small couch Curdie pulling her legs into his lap as they relaxed. She smiled as she fiddled with her shoes pulling them off as he slowly rubbed them what he saw in her she would never know but being together for so long it just seemed natural he balanced her and that's what she needed.

"You and Tsubaki seemed to get along well. You even laughed. I haven't heard that sweet sound in so long Kana..."He looked at her a sadness to his eyes as she blushed scooting closer to him as she set down her tea kissing his cheek softly.

"She...I don't know why but I felt like I could trust her. Does that make any sense? Something about her is calming." Her fingers fiddled with his shirt pulling the buttons loose one by one as she pulled him over her lying back on the cushions as she let out a sigh feeling her body warm to his knowing that it was what she had missed.

He placed his forehead to her hers giving her nose a small kiss. "I know what you mean but we should be wary of them least they figure us out. It was hard enough to keep hidden during class. That teacher he knows something he talked of Puppets almost like he knew."

"Curdie they are going to know you're a puppet master we are never going to go on solo trips for a first few trips. That's all the information they need though they have no idea of what we are searching for or how it will affect everyone. And they never will not till we know we can trust them." Her words were soft her body rubbing against his as he laid between her legs cuddling with her as he laid next to her holding her body to his.

He let out a long sigh his hands playing in her long hair slowly bringing it to his lips as he kissed the thin strands. "Your right." It was all he needed to admit to her, her soft kissed feathered along his skin settling into his embrace as he pulled the blanket from the back of the couch onto them tired from a long day as her head rested on his arm as his other hand held her hip their legs twined together as they both fell into sleep ready for the adventure tomorrow would bring.


	2. Chapter 2 A friend or Fight?

**Disclaimer~ **I do not own Soul Eater! I dont make any money from this i write for enjoyment.

**Thank you!** Here is chapter 2 hope you are all starting to at least like it :P

Chapter 2

A fight? Or Friend...

Kana was warm. Warmer then she had ever felt before well other then when she resonated with her partner. She turned feeling something hugging her from behind and let a small smile crack her lips as she saw Curdie looking back at her his eyes lit with love and understanding, his facial hair tickling her when she rubbed her forehead against his chin giggling.

"Hello." Her voice was soft as she snuggled closer to her Meister feeling the comforter being pulled up against her trapping her between the blanket and Curdie.

"Hello puppet..." His nickname from when they first met she didn't particularly like it but she would rather he call her that at home then in front of others normally she would be alright with him calling her that but as he said it something shifted between the two.

Kana could feel it building. Curdies soul becoming more alive less gentle then it normally was and Kana knew that something would happen today. Something was forcing the change in Curdie but she never let it scare her instead she embraced it otherwise there would be pain.

After their short hellos Kana and Curdie went about getting ready Kana opted to wear her black spandex pants with her most comfortable flat boots coming up to mid-calf her spandex easily slipping into the boots. A extremely short dress that puffed out from her hips and didn't even reach half way down her thigh the dress covering her arms to about her elbows the dress was simple enough just a light blue color that matched her boots. Her hair was curled today with a black half hanging beanie keeping most of her hair off her neck while what was out framed her face.

Curdie wore black jeans and converse his pants a little baggy around his feet like they were almost too long wearing a black tight shirt defining his chest well and his arms stopping at his elbows leaving his hands uncovered like he proffered. His hairs a little messy today but yet still looking like it suit him. His eyes were a shade darker than normal his eyes normally bright blue but they were as if you were nearing the bottom of the ocean becoming darker and darker as light no longer filtered.

They left together like normal but Kana almost couldn't keep up with him. Her partner was extremely excited to get to the DWMA today and she had a feeling why. When they got to the school the first people they ran into was Kidd the boy who Curdie had talked with yesterday at the park.

The two met each other like they were old friends immediately going into hushed voices making Kana curious as she stood of to her partners side the two weapons making their way over to Kana they smiled at her and she gave a timid one back facing the two Patty smiling wide as Liz gave her a soft look.

"Heya we didn't get to meet you properly at the picnic I'm Liz and this is Patty. Of course were with kid." Patty was making weird faces as Kana giggled.

"So any idea what the two of them have planned?" Liz was relaxed as she looked at Kana motioning to the two boys stern looks on their faces.

"Plans? No Curdie didn't mention anything about plans..."She looked at the two girls confusion on her face as was theirs.

"Huh...Kidd doesn't keep much secrets unless they are important. I hope its nothing serious..." Patty was being unusually quiet at this point.

With that Curdie turned back to the girls his eyes beginning to lighten and a flood of warmth spread through Kana hoping his eyes would return to normal soon. He threw his arm over her shoulder brining her close to him her blush covering her already pale face.

"Change of plans Patty, Liz, we are not going to be going to class today we have a mission to attend and Kana and Curdie are going to lend us a helping hand." His smile was knowing and Kana couldn't help but sink into Curdies side not so sure if this was a good idea.

But against her feelings they left making their way to a Forest located deep in the Madagascar a small village had called for help and Kid having been there when the call happened he had decided he would take it. Kana had slept the way there cuddling with her Meister gathering her strength by the way Curdie kept watching her she knew this was going to be a big fight.

Kana jumped down onto ground they had been a few feet in the air in the helicopter she landed easily and moved forward noting the soft thuds behind her as the other students got out. Maka had met up with them as apparently Death had sent his Death Scythe to oversee what was to happen. Maka walked up to Kana smiling as everyone trailed to their sides. They were deep into the forest the deep green all around them as they made their way to the village.

"Why would something wrong every happen here. It's the freaking forest nobody knows where this place is!" Soul groaned as he walked next to Maka.

"Because Soul nobody knows its here." Kid spoke as if to a child.

The place was deserted the houses looked as if no one had lived her for years and yet the venders down the street were filled with produce. Fresh fruit and crops everywhere almost as if they had just been filled. Kana stuck close to Curdie his hands staying above her body almost as if sheltering her but yet not touching her.

Soul picked up a piece of fruit and took a bite chewing it with a wide grin as he turned back to the stunned group Maka gasping.

"SOUL that could be poisoned! You Idiot what were you thinking!?" the panic in her voice made it evident that she truly thought something was wrong with the food.

"What it tastes fine. Don't get so worked up Maka it's just an apple." But he didn't take another bite instead placing it back down before turning the other way.

It was then that they heard a loud bang one that made your hair stand on end when not expecting it Kana let out a loud gasp as she turned around everyone following her as she ran off towards the sound but was stopped in her tracks as she looked up confusion as everyone else came to a stop next to her. Kanas hand outstretched to lightly touch what was in front of her.

"What the hell?"

Kid couldn't believe his eyes as he looked on what had changed within the village they had gone too instead of rotting houses they now stood in an open field the forest that had surrounded the village gone and replaced with everything you could imagine needed for a carnival. Rides abandoned and broken but when you looked back to the village it was complete opposite in fact you could hear people talking and bustling around the little square they just left.

Kana touched the tent in front of her. It was there it was real and she could feel something behind its curtain. Maka let out the breath she had been holding.

"Someone is in there..."Kana let her hand fall from the tent her back hitting Curdies chest. His eyes dark as she looked up at him.

"Puppet its time..."He only called her that when she knew it was going to be hard and right now she was terrified.

The small group walked into the tent noting the stands it was as if they were in the big ring tent it was huge on the inside much bigger then it looked from the outside it was dark only small things of light shining through. Weapons stuck close to their Meisters not wanting to get caught in a trap without them. The group walked into the middle of the center ring waiting till finally a small noise could be heard starting small and then building turning from a ringing into a screeching noise.

Kana cried out among the rest of the group falling to their knees covering their ears. Her body shaking as the noise got louder and louder crippling them making them fail to notice the person behind them.

Calling him a person would have been something completely wrong. His body was twisted nothing but malice upon his face. His body long and lean he had two arms and legs but things were off about them making them seem more like they were placed onto his body rather than actually apart of him. His clothes were ripped a crossed his body covering only what was important to his disfigured body.

Liz was first to notice him behind the group his long tongue snaking out of his mouth as she let out a loud scream the noise gone as they all looked to Liz surprised,

"What the hell!" She backed up into Patty her sister not seeming fazed as they faced the foe.

The monster grinned not giving them time to respond to Liz as they jumped out of the way spreading out as Kana kept with her Meister. Soul already transforming and flying with Maka in the air keeping an eye from above. Liz and Patty in Kids hands ready to pull the trigger at any time. Maka looked down at Curdie and Kana.

"Kana, Curdie what's wrong? Kana!" They knew why she was screaming at them Kana hadn't become a weapon yet.

Curdie cursed as he pulled out spool of thread from his bag throwing the string out to pierce Kana through the middle of her chest. His grin evident as Kana became lifeless her body slumping down as everyone watched even the monster had paused to see the look of Malice and horror upon Curdies face as he threw several needles into Kana making her body twist this way and that as he had strings stitched to his fingers. His face twisted as he worked, it was sick but no one could voice their thoughts as Kana didn't even scream.

Finally the last string attached to him he strong the strings tight Kanas body moving with his as he jumped several feet away from her. Her body becoming alive again as she stood up, her eyes blood red and glowing as she was limp but alive moving with fluid motion as she stood her hat long forgotten as her hair fell around her no longer curled but sickingly straight. She looked at the Keshiens and laughed her voice empty and hollow.

"Curdie! What did you do?" Maka yelled coming in to stand next to him disapproval upon her face as she stared at the back of Kana.

"What did I do? I simply made her what she is my weapon." With that he thrust his hand forward sending Kana straight into battle with the Keshien

Kana moved with the Keshien moving as he did copying his every movement as her body was hit with several jabs her grin only staying as she rolled her head to the side her face as scary as the own Keshien Azura.

"Are you done? My hollow body doesn't mind the hits but I'm sure by now you won't mind either. " Her hair begun to raise taking life of its own.

Her hair became needles stabbing consistently into the Keshiens bloated body her sick crys of joy as she jumped back closer to Curdie.

"Maka, Kid now while the poison spreads through his body!" Maka and Kid jumping into battle Kanas hair wrapped around the Keshains body keeping him in place.

It only took a few hits from the partners as they landed directly into his expanding body efficiently causing him to explode as his terror of a scream ripped through the group's bodies. Blood splashing against everyone as they stood close together Curdies hand above Kanas head as she looked down her eyes becoming her own again as her skin seemed to glow her hair becoming curly again. She was full again her body no longer hollow as she fell to her knees, Curdies hand wrapped around her waist as he sat with her keeping his other hand away from her body.

"What the hell was that all about! You...you did...what did you do to her..."Soul was lost not knowing how to explain what he had seen with the young partners.

"Well since you asked so nicely. She's a puppet. I merely sowed my strings to her transferring her body into my weapon." He bit at the stiches in his fingers pulling the strings away from him finally able to work on Kanas body as she laid weak against his body.

"But weapons have weapon blood in them they shouldn't need you to put something physical to them to connect the two of you. Why would you treat her body like that? Doesn't it hurt her?" Maka was concerned as she looked at the two a little sickened at the sight.

"Mmm that would be true if she housed a soul." He said it simply as if she should have already figured it out.

"House a soul? What are you talking about I can sense souls. She has one inside of her body I can see both of yours so clearly." She shook her head Blood dripping from her hair.

"Ahh even a Meister such as yourself should have noticed it but I guess you wouldn't have seen if you weren't focused on the two of us. Yes she has a soul she's a breathing living thing but when my string attaches to her directly into her chest I pull her soul from her body and house it inside of my own." He pulled the string from her arms rolling it back onto its spool in blinding movements.

Liz placed a hand to Kanas noting her smile as she sat up her body heavy but she was supported by Curdie his eyes a bright blue once again the malice gone from his face.

"I still don't get it. How can a weapon operate without a soul..." Kid bit at his thumb thinking as he tried to figure it out.

"Because I am no Meister, I am a Puppet Master. I've learned how to operate this puppet weapon without linking to her with my soul wavelengths." He leaned down hugging Kana to him. "If I resonate with her I will hurt her, her body becoming a weapon while housing her own soul is dangerous she's not that strong. I can attach my strings to her with my soul if I wanted but that leaves her in flesh and blood she stays in her human body. But if I yank her soul from her using this thread then I can house it inside of myself making her body become how it was supposed to be hollow and hard. "He picked up holding her to his body keeping her warm as he did so.

"...Professor Stein mentioned something about Puppet Masters and how they were able to control with special string." Maka realized Soul nodding to her as they all walked out of the tent back into the barren field the tent and circus were gone disappearing as soon as they left the town becoming rotten again the street vending rotten and disgusting as they walked through.

Curdie nodded to her. "Yes he did didn't he. I have a feeling he will sprout some more things about it in the coming days my family is defiantly the ones you want to spend your time researching we are well sought after." He pulled Kana closer to his chest kissing her forehead for a job well done.

"When we killed the Keshien and took the soul it returned this place back to the state it was in. No one has lived her for years." Kid sighed as they met back at the meeting point all of them hopping into the helicopter.

No one spoke on the way home either too tired from the exhausting day they had fighting the big old bad Keshien or with the news of exactly what Kana and Curdie were. They were not normal partners but they had a stronger bond then anyone of them. Kana put her full faith in him knowing and trusting that Curdie would not devour her soul and return it to her after each battle.

When they reached the school they were called to Deaths office Maka knowing exactly why he had called them. Kanas soul being ripped from her body each time to do battle was not something that was exactly praised. They walked in silence, Kana just now waking as she wrapped her arms around Curdies neck holding him close to her shivering body. She was always cold after a battle losing your soul like that took a lot from you including your warmth something she missed and could only feel from Curdies body.

It was impossible to tell if Death was smiling at them for a job well done or frowning at them for what had happened. But they stood in front of him none the less Curdie not backing down as he held Kanas shivering body.

"Well hello my students, so nice of you to show up!" His voice was happy obviously in the good mood. Spirit standing beside him worried.

"We defeated the Keshien Lord Death." It was Curdie who spoke smiling at the Shimigami.

"I have heard young man. But that leaves us with what happened to make that possible. Your tearing of your partners' soul is why you are here. Something we frown upon here at the Academy." It was silent as they all waited expecting him to expel the two. "But your ability to house her soul and not devour it and return it to her body is something to be proud of. Such as why I will allow you two to stay here at the Academy. We have much to learn from the two of you and the bonds of your souls." He gave them a thumb up as everyone let out a sigh of relief.

The meeting lasted a short while after that and soon they all headed out walking to the front of the school as Kana was now on her own two feet smiling as she held Curdies hand.

"Thank you for your concern everyone but this is just how it is. Everyone else I bonded with couldn't handle my body I was heavy and waited down no Meister ever able to control me in just the right way but Curdie he was different and it makes things easy I'm able to fight and survive because of him." Her smile was bright as they moved out of the school.

"Well Kana here is to more battles and sticking together. Friends?" Maka placed her gloved hand out for Kana smiling.

"To Friends." She placed her hand in Maka's "Thank you.."

They went their separate ways to their homes settling in for the night. The battle having been heavy on all of their body's as they rested in the light of the moon. A smile upon the couples faces with the thoughts of new friends and great adventures to be had.


End file.
